Hired Gun
Vorkommen: NullSecthumb Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Sub-Capital) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Söldner Die Eskalation Hired Gun kann aus dem Guristas NullSec Komplex Gurista Fortress (Festung der Guristas) entstehen. Die einzelnen Stufen sind - wie üblich - immer ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Stufe 1 thumb|Hired Gun 1 - verlassene Gallente Station Ruine Vorkommen': NullSec '''Erlaubte Schiffe': alle ' '''Beschreibungstext:' As you are finishing this explosive business, you pick up a transmission, obviously meant for the unfortunate former inhabitants of this outpost. It sounds like a confirmation of some flight plan and a request for a certain rendezvous point. '' '''Erste Welle' *5-6 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer/Eliminator/Exterminator) - tw. Jammer *3-4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Death Dealer/Enforcer/Executor) *1-2 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Exterminator/Extinguisher) - tw. Jammer Der Abschuss des Dread Guristas Exterminators kann eine zweite Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Seine Beute kann Faction Module enthalten, das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Das Faction Schiff taucht nicht immer auf. In diesem Fall kann das Aktivierern des Tors evtl die Eskalation weiterführen. Man kann das Beschleunigungstor aktivieren, aber am Ziel ist nur eine verlassene Ruine von einer Gallente Station. Stufe 2 Vorkommen': NullSec'thumb|Hired Gun 2 Erlaubte Schiffe': alle' Beschreibungstext: Finally your communication instruments come alive as this devious Gurista guy who hired you starts talking on the private channel, he commends you on a job well done and gives you directions to the next assassination target. '' Man landet - ohne Beschleunigungstor - an einer Wolke mit einer zerbrochener Felsformation '''Erste Welle' *4 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *1-2 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Mortifier) *4-6 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Death Dealer/Revolter) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) - Jammer *3-4 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Supremacist/Terrorist) *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Destroyer/Eliminator) - tw. Jammer Es kann eine dritte Eskalationsstufe auslöst werden. Meist geschieht dies bei Abschuss des Dread Guristas Battleships, Die Beute des Dread Guristas Destroyers kann Faction Module enthalten, das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Stufe 3 Vorkommen': NullSec' Erlaubte Schiffe': alle' Beschreibungstext: Finally, your neocom comes alive as your devious Gurista contact starts talking on the private channel. He commends you on a job well done and gives you directions to the next assassination target. Man landet wie schon in Stufe 1 an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3-4 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Plunderer/Wrecker) *3-4 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Supremacist/Terrorist) *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Conquistador/Exterminator) - tw. Jammer Es kann eine vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe auslöst werden. Meist geschieht dies bei Abschuss des Dread Guristas Battleships, alternativ empfiehlt sich die Benutzung des Beschleunigungstors. Die Beute des Dread Guristas Destroyers kann Faction Module enthalten, das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. thumb|Hired Gun 3 - hinter dem TorWenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt (meist nicht notwendig), trifft man auf zwei Wolken (eine grosse dreckigbraune und eine kleine blaue), in denen eine Asteroid Colony-Refinery verankert ist. In der kleine blauen Wolke warten einige Gegner auf etwas Kanonenfutter. Gegner *1 Battleship (Pith Obliterator) *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Killer/Murderer) - Jammer *2 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Mortifier) *3-4 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Stufe 4 Vorkommen': NullSec' Erlaubte Schiffe': Sub-Capital' Beschreibungstext: This time your employer is right on time with the coordinates to the last location. He sounds somewhat stressed, but before you can reply he is gone. '' Im Gegensatz zu den vorhergehenden Eskalationsstufen 1-3 ist dieser Platz über ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen. '''Gegner im ersten Raum' *3-4 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *7 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Annilihator/Inferno/Killer/Mortifier/Murderer/Nullifier) - Jammer *6-7 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) Das Tor zum zweiten Abschnitt kann erst benutzt werden, wenn alle Schiffe abgeschossen sind. thumb|Hired Gun 4 - zweiter RaumGegner im zweiten Raum *1 Boss Battleship (Dread Pith Protagonist) *3-4 Battleships (Pith Dismanter/Extinguisher) *6-7 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Annilihator/Eraser/Inferno/Killer/Mortifier/Nullifier) - Jammer *6 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Enforcer/Executor) *3-4 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno) *3 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Die Eskalationsreihe endet mit dem Abschuss des Dread Pith Protagonist. Es erscheint dann folgendes Popup: The silence pouring in over the neocom indicates that your work for this contact is complete. Die Beute des Dread Guristas Destroyers kann Pith A-Type und/oder Dread Faction Module enthalten, das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec